


Night

by SearchForTheGoldenStory (LeaveAMark)



Series: Horizon [2]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveAMark/pseuds/SearchForTheGoldenStory
Summary: Meanwhile on Motunui…





	Night

When Moana left she took the sun with her, but by then Niele had learned how to live in the dark.

It was Moana’s mother who informed the village that she was gone. Left in a forgotten canoe under the cover of nighttime; to where Sina did not know. Niele ran to the beach and fell to her knees in the sand. She saw a speck on the horizon and knew. Moana wasn’t coming back. 

Moana had confined everything in Niele. Niele knew every word that the ocean had whispered in Moana’s ear. The ocean would always be Moana’s first love and Niele would never be able to compete with its call. 

Niele was used to being second. Ever since Moana had donned the tuiga the village came first and Niele came second. They would meet in the cracks of time between Moana’s duties and responsibilities. Moana liked to watch the ocean, so they held hands and watched the waves until Moana was needed elsewhere. 

Niele watched the speck on the horizon until it disappeared into the sun. 

I should be used to this, Niele thought. Her duties always had her running away from me. I should be used to this. 

At least while she was on the island Niele knew that Moana would return to her. Collapsing, exhausted, on to Niele’s pallet. Moana would bury her face in Niele’s hair and breathe contentedly on her neck. At least while on the island Niele knew that Moana was safe. 

Sina joined Niele on the beach. “She’s coming back.”

“You don’t know that”. Niele took a shaky breath. “ I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Tear sized drops of water appeared on the sand.

“Don’t say that. Moana will return, the ocean won’t keep her forever.” Sina smiled.

Niele tried to smile for Sina’s sake, but she knew. Moana would have everything she ever wanted on the ocean. She had no reason to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuiga- Samoan ceremonial headdress


End file.
